The Party
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's and Miroku and Sango's relationships go up to another level at Kouga's party. But will going up to another level actually might be a bad thing? Rated teen for language and suggested themes perverted scenes .
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking home from her friend Sango's after a LONG night of playing games, dealing with Miroku the pervert and Inuyasha, she decided that it was time for her to head home before her mother got too worried. It's not like she never tells her mother where she is going, but still, besides it was a school night. "Hopefully, Souta hasn't gone into my candy jar in my room" She mumbled. She then remembered her essay she didn't get done. "LOOKS LIKE I AM GETTING AN F." Kagome groaned. She then turned into her street and noticed some teens playing basketball. "Basketball at midnight? Really?" She thought to herself. She saw as one of the dudes wasn't paying attention and the ball went right by him, aiming at Kagome. She quickly grabbed it and threw it back through the hoop. To her shock, it was pretty fast. The teens turned around and looked at me as if I was some kind of god. I smirked and kept walking. "Make sure you pay attention next time!" She waved. She went inside her house, got some pudding, and headed STRAIGHT to bed. "I'll just do my essay in the morning or something." She said. And with that, she turned off her lights and went into a deep sleep.

(dream in Kagome's P.O.V)

"Hello who's there?" I swore, I heard footsteps. They were coming towards me. "Kagome…" A voice said. "YES GOD BLESS IT IS ME NOW WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I said, getting pretty annoyed. "Kagome, you don't have much time, get up." The voice murmured. That sentence kept repeating until-

"KAGOME, MY SWEET DAUGHTER OF MINE, GET THE HELL- HECK UP!" Her mother said, trying NOT to cuss. Kagome flew out of her bed and started rushing through her closet, trying to get clothes. She didn't have enough time to take a shower and NOT to pick and try a bunch of outfits. So She just put on some jeans and a shirt that said "I'm allergic to stupid people". She got her backpack and went out the door. She met up with Sango and Miroku at the bus stop. Looks like Inuyasha was already there, or still asleep. "Yo!" Sango said. "Hiya!" Kagome said. They kept talking about Sango's new pair of purple high-tops until Miroku rubbed Kagome's butt. "MIROKU!" Kagome and Sango shouted, and you could hear two slaps all the way in Canada. "Really, Miroku, really?" Inuyasha said walking up the street. "INU!" Kagome said jumping up like a little girl. She always did that to annoy the crap out of him. "YES KAGOME, IT IS ME NOT SHUT THE FU*K UP." Inuyasha said annoyed. Kagome completed her miniature mission of the day. "Did anybody do their essay? Can I copy it?" Inuyasha asked. "OH SON OF A BITCH, I FORGOT TO DO THAT!" Kagome exclaimed. "We all did," Sango and Miroku swung their heads down towards the ground. You literally could see the words "FAIL" above their heads. Just then, the bus came down the street to pick them up. They climbed aboard and went into their usual seats. Kagome and Inuyasha in one, Miroku and Sango in the other. The Juniors all thought they were couples, but never dared to ask. "ALRIGHT TIME TO GET MY ESSAY DONE!" Kagome said proudly. "I don't think so; we have the bad bus driver substitute today." Inuyasha moaned. "OH NO."

~Flashback~

"AHHHH!"

"HOLD ON KIDS WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

The kids were holding on their seats and crying. One kid was calling their mom to make sure they had life insurance! The bus driver was driving at like, 65 miles when the sign "25 miles" were everywhere. Not to mention, she already was crashing into cars and right by the railing on the interstate (A:N/ YES, THEIR SCHOOL IS A FAR AWAY.) "I THINK I HAVE DIED ALREADY 9 TIMES" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU ARE NOT A CAT INUYASHA YOU'RE PART DOG!" Kagome yelled. "WELL THEN MY BRAIN IS STUPID WHEN IT COMES TO GOING FAST ON A BUS WITH A CRAZY DRIVER." Inuyasha replied.

~End of flashback~

They went on another, HORRIFYING bus ride. The series of events happened again, but this time Kagome actually yelled at the bus drive to slow down, which she did, for like, a few seconds.

"I think she crashed into fewer cars this time." Miroku said. They all laughed and went to their classes. It was a good thing they had all their classes together, that way, they didn't feel lonely. "I hate math." Kagome groaned. "Pfft, it's easy!" Inuyasha bragged. "Uh, Inuyasha, you're the only one who failed the math test last week." Sango reminded him. "I though have to agree with Inuyasha, math is quite easy." Miroku said. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and they both thought "Not for us…" Kagome sat next to Sango (like always) with Inuyasha and Miroku in the back. Kagome then received a note from Sango after 5 minutes of class started.

-Note-

Hey Kagome, how about we go to Kouga's party tonight? It's an open invite!

From, Sango

Kagome wrote back saying; "Sure why not? Is Inuyasha and Miroku coming?" Sango decided not to write and just nodded. "Yay! This should even be more fun with the monk and the dog!" Kagome said out loud…a little TOO loud. "KAGOME HIGURASHI SHUT UP I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT LESSON!" The teacher scolded. "Like the others aren't as important?" she mumbled.

-after school-

"OMG GUYS THIS PARTY IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" Sango exclaimed. "Yes!" Kagome said. "And tonight's a full moon." Inuyasha grinned. "I guess that's why Kouga wanted to throw the party tonight? After all, he is a wolf demon." Kagome wondered. "OH CRAP SANGO DO WE HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS?!" Kagome forgot about that. "Nope, just gotta look sexy!" Sango giggled. "Ah, my sweet Sango, you are already beautiful." Miroku said just as he was about to grab Sango, Sango slapped him across the face. "Really, Miroku? Save it for the party!" Sango yelled. "I am hurt, dear Sango" Miroku held his head low. "We still gotta go to that new store that opened up for the party!" Kagome said with her mind still on the clothes. "Oh, you mean Shikon no tama clothes store?" Sango asked. "YES!'' Kagome said. "Alright! Let's go!" Sango grabbed her hand and was out the door before saying goodbye to the boys. "Uh…Miroku. Wanna go to Wacdonalds to get something to eat?" Inuyasha said still staring where Kagome and Sango were running. "Sure! I still have to tell you some more info on Kouga's party anyway!" Miroku cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Sango! That looks so hot! You should totally wear that!" Kagome said. "Yeah, the only problem is what Miroku would do if he saw me in this." Sango said. "Well, you can buy a tazer." Kagome joked. "But seriously, you look really good!" Sango wore a V-neck dark purple shirt with jean shorts and black vans. Her hair was up. Oh, and did I mention that her clothes really showed her curves? Something to definitely wear at a party! "Okay, Kagome, what are you gonna wear?" Sango asked curiously. "Well, I was thinking something green." Kagome said. "Ah ha!" She cheered. She saw a dark green cardigan that would match well with some skinny jeans. Below it, was dark green flats. "Kagome, that is totally you." Sango said. But, this time, Kagome didn't try it on, she just bought it and left. "Hey Sango, how long before the party?" Kagome asked. "Uh…2 hours." Sango was shocked. Time flew fast. "OH, CRAP! LET'S GO TO YOUR PLACE AND GET CHANGED!" Kagome said. Sango and Kagome ran as fast as they could to her house. They went into the bathroom and changed. "AHH!" Kagome squealed.

-Meanwhile-

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, not caring that this was a public place. "Inuyasha, it's not that big of a deal, geez." Miroku said while sipping on his chocolate milkshake. "OF COURSE IT IS! NO ONE TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD TO BRING A DATE!" Inuyasha continued to scream. "Well, you don't have to ask her, we already have that covered. Sango is going to tell her." Miroku said. "Oh. My. Kami. Just. Kill. Me." Inuyasha groaned. What would Kagome say to this? Would she be upset too? Inuyasha was so-so on this idea actually, but wanted to make a big deal out of it, so no one got suspicious. Miroku decided to ignore his complaints and said, "What is done, is done, Inuyasha, get over it."

-Back at Sango's-

"Kagome, you should of tried it on if you were going to be this upset!" Sango said. "WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WOULDN'T COVER UP AS GOOD?!" Kagome yelled. "Look, this is a party, you're supposed to look slutty, cleavage is good!" Sango said trying to brighten things up. "Who knows? Maybe Inuyasha will like it!" "But Sango- wait. What do you mean by 'Inuyasha will like it?' " Kagome said. "Oh yeah….forgot to tell you!" Sango said. She explained to Kagome about the date and how she was going with Miroku and Kagome with Inuyasha. Kagome had the same reaction as Inuyasha's and Sango couldn't help but laugh. Her expressions were hilarious! She couldn't WAIT till' the party.

-At the party-

Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting outside of the house where the party was to wait for Kagome and Sango. "Ah, and there they are!" Miroku said as Sango's car pulled up. They both went to get them and when Miroku opened the door…he ALMOST squealed in delight. A beautiful Sango stood out from the car and hugged Miroku "Yo! What's up? You look nice!" Sango complimented Miroku, who him and Inuyasha wore collared shirts (his purple and Inuyasha's red). Inuyasha opened the side door where Kagome popped out and said; "Hi!" But Inuyasha couldn't reply back full words, all he did was stammer. "Uh…uh…uh" Inuyasha studdered. "I know, I know, I didn't fit the shirt on back at the store so…." Kagome explained. "It's…okay." Inuyasha said. The only reason Inuyasha couldn't say anything else was that he was upset that 'he liked it'. "Um…LET'S GO!" Inuyasha changed the subject and pointed to the door. Everybody cheered and went into the house. "HOLY CRAP." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome's jaw dropped. "THE HOUSE IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE THEN THE OUT!" Kagome exclaimed. The rest nodded. "Hey Kagome! I am glad you all could come!" Kouga walked over to them, well more liked stumbled. 'He's already drunk.' Everyone thought. "WELL! COME ON EVERYBODY AND LET'S HAVE A GREAT TIME!" Kouga cheered while holding up, kami knows WHAT number of glass this one was, and ran to the stereo. 'This is gonna be one crazy night.' Inuyasha thought.

Stormy- Sorry guys, this chapter is a little shorter, but Trust me, all of chapter 3 is gonna be LONGER!

Misaki- Of course it is! Because I am going to be in the party! And when I am in the party, all the fun happens!

Inuyasha- In your dreams, b*tch.

Misaki- HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MUTT!

Inuyasha- you're the mutt too, you know.

Misaki- pft, whatever, you're just jealous because of my beautiful red doggy ears!

Inuyasha- MINE'S ARE SEXIER DUMBASS

Misaki- OH PLEASE! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Inuyasha- No, you're ugly and you show it.

Stormy- Okay…um, gonna stop right here before it gets outta hand! See you in the next chapter

Everybody: See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

"So…should we go and get some drinks?" Miroku asked. "Wait…don't they just have alcohol?" Kagome asked, they were ALL under the age of drinking. "Yeah, so? This is a party!" Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku nodded. "Okay…"Kagome sighed. She wasn't too fond of the idea. They all went and got some drinks. But Kagome did the UNSMART thing and got four glasses herself. 'If I am not fond of this idea, maybe if I get myself drunk, I will' Kagome thought. The rest left there drinks untouched as they watched Kagome trying to get drunk…and her plan worked. "HI I'M KAGOME AND I'D LIKE TO SING FOR YOU!" Kagome stood on the top of a table and pulled out a pink brush and started singing. "LA LA LA THIS IS ME!" Kagome continued. "WHAT THE?-" Inuyasha started to get annoyed. Two other drunk people joined in with Kagome. "THIS KAGOME WOULD LIKE TO DANCE FOR YOU!" One of the people said. "AND THE OTHER KAGOME WOULD LIKE TO BABBLE LIKE AN IDIOT!" The other said. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha thought they had seen this before. "HEY KNOCK IT OFF YOU THREE!"Inuyasha growled. After 20 minutes of those 3 singing like idiots, she started to jump off the table and walk away. But THEN she started flirting with other guys! "HEY KAGOME!" Inuyasha started to think he'd rather have her singing like an idiot then flirting with people. He pulled her away and she began whining "BUT I WANNA PARTY!" She wined. "Oh shut up." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku and Sango were still back at the bar talking about how Kagome was singing. "Yeah, maybe I'll go dance with her and help her have fun." Sango said. "Maybe I should join you guys too.." Miroku suggested. "THANKS BUT NO THANKS." Sango raced to say no. She then grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha and started dancing. "WEEEEE!" Kagome twirled. Maybe she DID have WAY too much to drink. Good thing Sango wasn't gonna drink anything. They started dancing to the song, 'Last Friday Night', but Kagome's drunk state started acting up again and grabbed Kouga and started saying directly to him "There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pound in my-" Kagome stopped when she saw Inuyasha behind him angry. She just smiled and turned back to Sango and started dancing again. "What's up with Kagome?" Kouga asked. "She's drunk." Inuyasha said. "Oh, dear." Kouga held his head low. Inuyasha and Kouga both stared at Kagome, hoping she wouldn't do anything else that she would end up regretting. "I am gonna go talk to Miroku real quick." Inuyasha said as he ran up to Miroku. "Uh, okay." Kouga said. What was he supposed to do if Kagome got out of hand again? Well, she hasn't done anything else yet, so maybe she wouldn't do anything. He spoke too soon. Kagome grabbed a guy and started kissing him. Sango looked at her in shock. "Oh no."

-meanwhile-

"Hey Miroku! Aren't you listening?" Inuyasha asked. But Miroku pointed to the table where Kagome and Sango danced on and Inuyasha regretted seeing what Kagome was doing. "THAT IS IT!" He shouted, grabbed Kagome and headed out the door.

"What's wrong, Inu?" Kagome asked still drunk. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Inuyasha growled in anger. "Sorry, for having fun." She joked. Inuyasha didn't laugh at all, just continued to growl. "YOU. ARE. NEVER. GOING. TO. ANOTHER. PARTY. EVER." He growled out. "WHA?!"Kagome yelled. "Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, trying to calm down. "Sorry, Inu." She held her head low to the ground. He lifted her head up with his finger and said; "Why didn't you do that to me instead?" "Wha-" She was interrupted with a kiss, but it wasn't happy, it was a sad one, almost depressing. She moaned in sadness, as if she were trying to apologize. She kissed him back, then broke it off and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's okay, as long as you never do that again." Inuyasha said. They heard the song 'Lighters' all the way outside. And the moment when Bruno Mars said he wanted to see a sky of lighters, they leaned into another kiss. "Let's go back." Inuyasha warmed up. Kagome nodded and went back in. "Well, you two got hot in there." Sango grinned. "WHAT?!"Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. "Don't think we weren't watching out the window." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed then started laughing. "TIME FOR THE FIREWORKS!" Kouga shouted. They were all led outside. They watched as he set them up. When the first one shot up, the crowd cheered. The others weren't that far ahead of the first one. All of the fireworks in the sky…really looked like a sky full of lighters.

Misaki- THAT WAS IT?!

Stormy- Um, no. Second to last.

Misaki- HOW WAS THIS STORY LONGER THAN 'The Dance'? THIS ONE IS WAY SHORTER!

Stormy- WELL SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT MY KAMI!

Misaki- Yeah whatever, but Chapter 4 should be long and stuff.

Stormy- Yeah, well, that may not happen.

Kagome- Well, can you try?

Stormy- Oh! Sure Kagome!

Misaki- Oh you say yes to her but not me?

Stormy- Uh, yeah, because she is way more polite than you

Misaki- Oh, you shot me.

Stormy- Oh stop being an Miroku

Miroku- Oh I am hurt, dear Stormy

Stormy- Speak of the devil. -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4

"Whoa….I am still tired from the party." Kagome said holding her head up." "Well, Uh, it was last night Sango said. Sango and her spent the night over Sango's house after the party. "Oh, I thought it was two days ago by the way I was sleeping." Kagome giggled. Sango giggled and turned on the TV, when the phone ringed. "Hey Sango!" Miroku greeted. "Hi!" Sango replied. "Inuyasha and I had a sleepover too, now is it okay if we came over?" "Yeah! Come! And I have a pool too so bring your swim suits." She informed. He said okay and hung up. Kagome went to change in her swim suit. "It was a blue and white striped two piece. Sango had a purple one piece. "I AM GETTING IN THE POOL FIRST!" Kagome shouted as if she were a little kid. She jumped into the pool. To her surprise, it wasn't as cold as she thought it was. Before she knew it, Inuyasha and the rest were in the pool. "That party was awesome!" Kagome said. She could tell Inuyasha was still a tiny bit upset about what happened, but she ignore it and looked towards Sango and Miroku, but were staring at Inuyasha. "Look, I am sorry." Kagome said. "I already told you that!...I think." "Fine." He said. Kagome came up to him and watched him with upset eyes. He sighed and looked at her with a smile. She smiled too and turned back to the group. "HEY I WANNA PLAY SHARKS AND MINOS!" Miroku said. "Fine, but you're DEFINETLY NOT going to be the shark." Sango said, knowing what he was thinking. "Oh…oh okay." He said kind of down. "I want to be the shark!" Kagome raised her hand. "Okay!" Sango nodded. 'What is she planning?' Inuyasha thought. They started to get in the form and played the game. Kagome ducked her head in the water and tried searching for one of her friends, or minos, in this case. She heard one move in the water. 'Gotcha' she thought. She grabbed someone and by the hand. She stood up from the water and opened her eyes. It was Inuyasha. "What a surprise." She said, unamused. He laughed and said, "guess I am the shark now?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. Kagome was going to have fun with this. She hid behind Miroku and Sango, so Inuyasha had no chance of getting her. But just when she started to think he'd never pick anybody, he sprawled up and grabbed her by the leg. "EEK!" She squealed. She turned to see Inuyasha laughing his ass off. She growled and went underwater. She didn't want to ruin the fun for Miroku and Sango, so she tried to get one of them. She knew by fast movements it'd be Miroku. 'Probably trying to find Sango's ass.' She thought. She grabbed him by his hair and yanked him out. "Awww!" He faked whined. "Looks like I'M THE SHARK now." He smirked. "Oh hell." Sango murmured loud enough for Kagome and Inuyasha to hear. They giggled and and tried to get away from Miroku while looking at Sango, trying to desperately move away from Miroku. But in time she was caught. "DAH! MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Sango slapped him across the face. "Ah, but I couldn't tell who or where I grabbed, it wasn't my fault." He said. Kagome just shook her head, secretly laughing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was still laughing at Miroku 'Good, hopefully he's moved past that.' She thought. Inuyasha saw Kagome staring at him, so he decided to scare her and tickle the crap out of her. "AH!" She squealed/laughed. Miroku decided to do the same to Sango, and they all went on a tickling rampage. "Okay, that's enough!" Sango said. "We should take a picture!" Kagome said. "YEAH!" Inuyasha moved his fists in the air. Miroku nodded. Kagome got out her phone and started to take a picture. "Say DOGGY!" She demanded. "doggy." They all said. "NOW FOR SILLY PICTURE!" Miroku grinned. Kagome, to this day, regrets taking that picture. It was a MESS. Miroku was being slapped by Sango for touching her, and Inuyasha stuck his tongue and Kagome accidently making a sexy face. SHE WANTED IT TO BE STUPID NOT SOMETHING GUYS WOULD DROOL OVER. 'Perfect' she said, as she went to the pharmacy, to develop the picture.

The guy at the pharmacist's desk was somewhat familiar. Then she remembered. 'Oh, shit.'

"YOU'RE AT THE PHARMACY WITH HIM!?" He cried. "THE DUDE I KISSED WORKS THERE!" Kagome panicked over the phone. "I am on my way." He said darkly. "Oh, no Inuyasha I'll just get in and get out-" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha hanging up. "Oh dear," She mumbled. She then walked to the desk where that boy was. The boy looked up from his magazine with widen eyes. 'Looks like he remembers me well.' Kagome thought. "You're- You're the girl who kissed me." He spoke. "Um…yeah, sorry about that, kinda was drunk?" Kagome said as if it was kind of obvious. "Drunk huh? Maybe you think that you should owe me a non-drunk one?" he smirked. 'The hell?' Kagome thought. "Um, sorry, nope" She said. The pervert stood up from his chair and walked over to Kagome. She backed up two steps, but he move forward. "I SAID NO THANK YOU, YOU DEAF PIECE OF SHIT!" Kagome shouted. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DICK!" A boy with white hair and doggy ears growled. The boy gulped and backed away. "Inuyasha…I could've taken care of that." Kagome said annoyed. "AND WHAT IF YOU COULDN'T?!" Inuyasha snapped. "DUDE STOP BEING PROTECTIVE!" Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha looked shocked but then urged to fight back. "OH SO NEXT TIME SOME GUY DECIDES TO WANT TO RAPE YOU, YOU JUST WANT ME TO SIT THERE AND WATCH!?" He yelled. "THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN AND YOU KNOW THAT, I WOULD SMACK THE CRAP OUT OF THE MAN!" Kagome yelled back. "YOU ARE MY WOMAN SO JUST DON'T GO AROUND THE WORLD NOT CAREFUL OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS!" Inuyasha screetched. Kagome eyes widened. "Who said I was YOUR woman?" Kagome's voice tensed. Inuyasha took a step back. He had told himself before that she wasn't his, and that he was wrong about that. Kagome realized it hurt him. "Sorr-" "Don't be. You're right, you're not my woman, I am sorry." And with that he left.

- END OF CHAPTER FOUR –

Stormy: OOOHHHHHH MAYBE CHAPTER FOUR ISN'T THE END!

Misaki: WEEEE DRAMA IS AWESOME!

Inuyasha: Drama makes me wanna puke.

Misaki: YOU want to make me puke.

Inuyasha: Glad you understand my feelings toward you.

Misaki: As the same with you, dog.

Inuyasha: HEY! WHERE IS KAGOME!?

Stormy: Eh, I chose to not mention her in this part of the ending.

Inuyasha: NO BRING HER BACK!

Stormy: Okie dokie

-Le poof-

Kagome *munching on a sandwich* DAFUQ?!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: *still munching on sandwich* Look, where off screen, no more of the INUYASHA! KAGOME! Crap. Besides, I am eating.

Inuyasha: Well, hello to you too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"What did I do?"

Kagome walked into her room, shut the door, and started crying. Why was she crying? I mean, yeah, he was her friend, but-

"What ELSE did I do the night of the party?" She muttered to herself. She then remembered that Sango gave her the photo album. She looked through all of them with ease, until she stopped. Right there, was a picture of her and Inuyasha kissing. "Oh. Shit."

-At Inuyasha's-

'Do you honestly think she can remember that part…when she is DRUNK?'

'I don't know Sesshomaru.'

Inuyasha looked at his brother with sad eyes. " You know I can't help you with this brother, this is between you and Kagome, and besides, I have never been in a fight with Rin, so it's not like I know what to do" Sesshomaru looked up from his newspaper. "You're right." Inuyasha muttered. DING DONG. "Who the hell could that be?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I am going to go take a nap. Take care of the person at the door." Sesshomaru said, heading upstairs. Inuyasha opened the door to see a teary eyed Kagome. "OH MY GOD INU I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HAPPENED! I JUST- I SHOULDN'T HAVE- OH GOD I-UGH!" Kagome huffed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why was she apologizing to her? "Why are you apologizing?" He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Because, I didn't know, how much you meant to me, and how I meant to you," he met his gaze. The sad heart they both had, was now covered with a warm feeling. They both hugged each other very tight till the heard a camera shutter. "Yep, going on facebook." Sesshomaru nodded. "GAH! BROTHER!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome giggled. Looks like things worked out.

(ALRIGHT NOW WITH MIROKU AND SANGO)

"Miroku, why are you calling me non-stop?" Sango said annoyed. "BECAUSE! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!" Miroku screetched. "Damnit, I can hear you, stop yelling." Sango covered her right ear. "Sorry, but can I come over to your house?" Miroku asked. "WHAT?" Sango yelled. "BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN A SHOWER OR ATE, OR ANYTHING!" "Don't worry about that." Miroku reassured her. Sango hesitated. But said "Yes". "YAY!" Miroku said, and hung up. Then, about five seconds later, the door rang. "DAFUQ?" Sango said, surprised the he was that quick. She let him in, and offered him to sit on the couch with her. "Did you hear about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "About them being a couple, yeah." Miroku replied. "That's part of a thing I am going to ask you." "What?" Sango said. "Later." He answered. "Can we watch a movie?" Sango nodded and turned on Netflix. "What kind of movie?" "Friday the 13th" He said. "Uh…..okay." Sango hesitated. What was this boy thinking? ( A:N/ I HAVE NOT SEEN FRIDAY THE 13TH SO GO EASY ON ME WITH THIS) Soon, after 5 minutes of starting the movie, Sango already jumped 5 times when Jason popped up with a chainsaw and his hockey mask. "AHH! MIROKU!" She sprung to him, hugging him to death. Miroku grinned and hugged her back. As if he was planning this. "It's okay, Sango, it's just a movie, if you need to, you can stay like this until the movie is over." Sango nodded. She would cringe often, and Miroku was always there to comfort her. Once the movie was over, Sango made a deep sigh and wiggled out of Miroku's grasp. "How was the movie?" He asked. "Terrifying." She replied. "I found it quite enjoyable." Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. "Want some ice cream?" She asked. "Yes please!" yelled so she could hear him. She gave him chocolate and she had vanilla. "So, what was that thing you wanted to ask me earlier?" Sango remembered. "Oh, that. Eh heh," Miroku put his left hand on his head. "What?" She continued. "Okay, promise not to laugh." He demanded. "Sure." She promised. Miroku gulped and his gaze became instense.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…will you go out with me?"

Sango's mouth dropped? 'Did he just asked what I think he just asked?' She thought to herself. She wanted to text Kagome said bad, asking what to do, but this was her choice. I mean, Kagome didn't ask her, right? But…what was her answer? Sure, maybe she liked him, but LOVE him…hmm, maybe? Or no? Sango fiddled with her hands then finally made a decision.

"Yes."

Miroku's eyes glittered with hope. He hugged on to Sango very tightly, as she did the same. She came up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but ended up on the lips ( A:N/ GOD IT IS SO EMBARESSING TO DESCRIBE KISSES!) Miroku's and Sango's eyes gleamed. They knew that they were going to make a great couple.

-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-

Stormy: Short because I am running out of ideas. This was only supposed to be about a party!

Misaki: God, you're hopeless.

Stormy: OH SHUT UP!

Miroku: Well, so, is the next chapter the last?

Stormy: Honestly, I don't even know anymore

Sango: Well, I am quite enjoying this!

Stormy: Well thank you! ^u^

Miroku: Yes, me too, without me getting slapped.

Stormy: Haha, but it's for the comedy, so, can't take that out!

Miroku: I don't find it funny.

Inuyasha: But we do.

Kagome: Okie dokie, so, I am gonna wrap it up this time! See you next chapter!

Everyone: BYE!


	6. Epilogue

-Epilogue -

Monday-

The morning was like a normal weekday. CHAOS reaching every home, Kagome running late, Miroku trying to find his 'special magazines', Sango losing her phone, and Inuyasha fighting with his brother.

"Well, these past 3 days have been crazy." Miroku said. "You said it," Kagome agreed. "But it all worked out." Sango continued the topic of the conversation. "Yep." Inuyasha nodded. They got up on the bus and screamed. IT WAS THE CRAZY BUS DRIVER! "Didn't ye hear? I am your new permanent bus driver!" She said, her eye patch made her look even creepier. "PERMANENT BUS DRIVER!?" They all screamed again. "Yes! Is there thy echo in here?" She said. "Oh. Oh no." Kagome said. "Tell me this is a dream." Inuyasha squirmed. "A nightmare at that," Miroku added. "I am going to see if I can ride with my parents for the rest of the semester." Sango twitched.

"Come on kids! Let's thou go to school!"

"NOOOO DON'T DRIVE!"

"AHH!"

-THE END-

Misaki: WAAAAAHHH NO NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE OVER!

Stormy: Sorry, it is…but I think I have a plan to make a longer story.

Misaki: WELL THEN MAKE IT BECAUSE YOU'RE PUTTING US THROUGH TORTURE MAKING THEM SHORT!

Sango: Yes, please make the next one LONG

Stormy: *sigh* Okay, I can try

Inuyasha: YOU ALREADY DID THAT! NOW MAKE IT LONGER! KAGOME IS CRYING ON HOW SHORT IT WAS!

Kagome: No I am not! You just want the next chapter longer!

Inuyasha: *flusters* Uh- N-N-N-NO!

Stormy: Well anything for the doggy *plays with his dog ears*

Inuyasha: LET GO OFF MY EARS WENCH!


End file.
